Her Perpetual Glance
by Whimsical Incantations
Summary: All of the Naruto characters- in a Renaissance Ball setting! oh no, the monstrosities... and of course, nejiten. A cute OneShot


The parlor was filled to the brim, bustling with the sweat from people and from the noises of laughter and happiness. There seemed absolutely nothing that could dampen anyone's mood, as the waitress's would flamboyantly walk by with trays of wine while serving them often to the same customer. A heavy rug was set atop, hung nicely near the fireplace, attracting its good supply of compliments from whoever decided to get warmer.

The amount of people that had been invited to this ball had been enormous, but as the hours passed by, the numbers would go by ten, carefully multiplying to only thirty people left. Suddenly, there was a clank of glasses and all eyes rose to meet the head spokesperson at the end of the room, near the grand piano.

"Well, I hope all of you that came well dressed in their beautiful dresses and tuxedos for this great day, have also come for a dance." He paused as he took a sip of the red wine. "But also, to commemorate our new president of the faculty. Please welcome Ms. Tsunade." he ended in a cracking of his throat and the grand ballroom was filled with claps from all.The new president seemed slim enough, followed by her beautiful gown that eventuated her shoulders and back. Blue looked glorious on her, as her tan skin, blue eyes and blond hair accompanied with the rest of her dress. Down along the sides of it gave the appearance of robes, and were attached by deep red gemstones which sparkled in the candlelight's ere.She passively made her way across the room, her eyes scanning the ends and lows of all corners for her assistant, Anko. Gathering the folds of her dress, she carefully waltzed over to where the brunette was fanatically waving her fan in her face, dieing to produce a tiny bit of air in her lungs, that were binded by her grueling corset.

When Anko met her boss's face, she knew all too well what she was going to say. The effect of the Victorian style of dresses did not help the men from noticing the very thing that turned them on. Sighing, she took her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders to act as a shield.

Lightly tapping her elbow, she bent low to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad that you made that decision child. I don't think Kakashi can handle you very much with your lovely eyes and piercing figure." She raised her head and suppressed a laugh as she covered her mouth with her gloved hand and shook her head. "Lady Tsunade, thats the best part." she whispered back, but was only received with a piercing stare from her leader.

"Well.." she began as she pretended to take the invisible specks of dust off her emerald colored gown. "I guess its only what your opinion says. In other words, only what your say matters. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said and sighed happily.

"Yes my dear."she complied and ended with a wink. Taking her hand, she linked arms with her and they walked slowly away from the men that stared after them as they left.

Kakashi snorted as he folded his arms. His beard that he had been growing all summer long has just been proven worthless. Sighing, but still keeping an eye on the brunette that just escaped his grasp, he leaned against the wall, looking particularly up to mischief.

"Atkasuki, may I have a light?"

The silver haired man looked at his companion skeptically. "Kakashi, you do know that it is forbidden to smoke while you are in these walls..." he began; but as fast as he had started talking, he realized the cigarettes that had been gone in his left pocket.

"You nut. You and your magician ways. You think you being that fast and taking all your share is going to support you later in your life Kashi?" he said while folding his arms and keeping his eye on the pack of cigs that had cleverly been stolen.

Smiling, he clapped his hands and the pack had mysteriously been placed back into his hands. "Of course it will. All I need is an audience."

"And people really believing you I presume." he interjected.

He paused as he lay a finger on his mouth, symbolizing his process of deep thought. "Yes, but only a psychic can answer that now." he said as he lowered his eyes to Atkasuki. "I presume." he copied his ending.

A roaring laughter could be heard around the area disturbing only a few of the guests peaceful momentums of conversation as they turned their heads toward a laughing Atkasuki.

"Yes, and that is where we go find Anko now eh? You are still very clever." he said as he held his stomach and made his jolly enthusiasm contagious. Stepping in between the two, suddenly was Sasuke who also seemed prim and sharp.

"Ah, one of my students came to greet me? How very nice." said Kakashi as he turned the wine in his glass looking at it as if it were the most important thing in the world.Sasuke sighed, as he fixed the cuffs on his jacket.

"No, actually I came to ask whether you have seen Sakura...it seems she dissapeared." he said, all the while impatient for an urgent response from his already half drunk sensei.

"Well.." A twinkle came in his eye. "I did see her, I think she only went to the bathroom. She'll be out soon." he said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I thank you.." he said silently as he turned and dissapeared in the crowd.

Atkasuki's cough disturbed Kakashi's thinking requiem. "Come to think of it Kashi...have you seen Neji?"

He almost choked on his sip of wine. "Wait...Neji? That long haired boy? Is he one of my students?" he asked all in one breath.

"Yes, yes, and no." he answered simply as he stood on his toes and searched the room, until his eyes laid on the one thing he knew was Neji's and his alone. Tenten.

"Ahh..I don't see the prince, but I see his princess." he said happily with a gruff laughter and Kashi's eyes lit up in interest.

"The lovely Tenten?" he ended.

"Bingo."

--

"You seem a bit upset hun." said a tired but sweet voice as Neji's mom hugged her son for what seemed the hundreth time within the past hour. Their house was within walking distance towards the grand caterer's place that the evening was to happen.

"I'm not." he said as he looked one last time in the mirror. "I am just anxious. That is all." he answere monotonously and buttoned the last buttons of his collared shirt and tux.

Black was the only color he would wear to a fancy evening such as this, though his family would prefer for him to wear green, symbolizing the family's heritage.

But no matter how many times he had been told the same thing over and over again, there was nothing that could stop him from doing what he wanted. Therefore, their breaths and input could only go so far.

He sighed as he looked yet another time in the mirror and went by the table to pick a a flower off the bouquet.

"What are you do-"

"Simply taking a flower for my pocket." he flashed a quick smile and it easily dissapeared. His mom calmed down as she saw he neatly put it in the folds of his jacket. "It seemed kind of vacant before." he said smiling once more.

"Promise me one thing though." she said as she caught his hand before he left the door.

"Yes..." he waited anxiously once again.

"Smile the whole evening. Okay?"

He glanced toward the sky for a bit of a second. "I'll try."

--

Anko's hips swiveled, tormenting Kakashi as she made her way once again to his side of the room, and he nudged Atkasuki in the rib.

"Oww!" he managed to eep out silently as he looked at him.

"Guess who's comin over..." he said echoing as he let loose his collar and showed some of his neck. "It's blistering hot in here. Don't they understand that the windows need to be opened?" he ended in a scowl.

Atkasuki shook his head as he saw his partner saddened. "Well, you better cheer up, cause she's only a second away." he said while deserting him.

Kakashi almost sought after him, but not before a cool hand reached his shoulder.

"Sensei, if I must say you look entirely mystified." she said while chuckling to herself and waving her black fan between her gloved hands. The scent of her perfume was enough to drive him wild, let alone the deep green of his favorite color made her pale skin and deep brown eyes glow within the candles embrace.

"Well- I must say I am!" he exclaimed happily, but keeping his torturous mind to himself. Then, as fast before any magician could define time, she raised on her toes and delivered a sweet, but simple kiss to his cheek.

She instantly giggled in her fan before she turned around and dissapeared within the crowd. He sighed as he took his hand and placed it where the flaming kiss had been only a second ago.

"Anko..." he whispered. "Why do you torture me so?" he ended as he walked the opposite way to go in search of an old man.

It was then had a mysterious man in a tux entered the room, anxiously on the prowl for a another mysterious person.

Neji Hyuuga, deeming mightily handsome in his suit, entered the vast space and settled in conversation with one of the genin. All the while, his mind would not stop. He had been thinking of her all day.

Naruto smiled in his crooked way and set out a hand for a handshake as Neji accepted it. "Naruto, it's nice seeing you here."

"Yes. I ask in apologies that Hinata could not attend. The girl came over with a slight fever." he sadly ended his sentence while scratching his head.

"I'm terribly sorry Naruto." he said though not in disbelief at his own cousin as she would say no to almost every occasion. This was not the first time Hinata had canceled, let alone the fifth time. It made Neji completely insane. The mention of 'Hinata' and 'no' together almost sounded like a name.

"I realized that lately she has been canceling a lot on me." the orange haired jounin's face saddened as he fumbled with his hands. "If there was only a way I could possibly get her to come outside again and be with the rest of society it would make me a bit happier.." he said sorrowfully and the drowning of his voice made Neji want to spit. He knew very well how his cousin is. Even in the face of death she will not budge or change her mind.

Stubbornness was key with her. Just yesterday she had been outside and happily tending to the garden. How could she suddenly come up with an unexpected fever, in spring no less?

"I'll be on my way to get some wine. You'll be here right?

He nodded in response as he fumbled with his hands.

"Yes, go ahead. I'm waiting for Kiba to appear suddenly." he said and pursed his lips, forcing a smile. It pained Neji greatly to see it, but at least Naruto had what it took to break a barrier with a smile that fooled everyone.

Unfortunately, Byakugan could not help in this case. It could not see through his soul. Chakra was the only source it could define and manipulate, let alone people's feelings.

Turning around, he caught sight of Anko passing out wine on a silver platter and 'accidentally' nudged her.

"I'm so sorry, " she began as she thought she had spilled a bit of wine on her customer. No sooner had she movied up did she see who it was.

"Neji! You finally arrived! Oh I'm so excited." she said a little to happy for his efforts. Passing him a a glass, she gave him a wink, but he stopped her with his hand on her elbow.

"Ha-"

"I know what your going to ask me, but I will not help you look for her. She is here however." she said with a smirk dancing on her lips.

"This is not funny Anko. I...have an important matter to converse with her on.."

The brunette beauty raised an eyebrow in full suspicion. "Is this a matter in which I should know of?" she began as she held the tray with one hand, head cocked to the side, and one hand rested on her hip. He had known Anko too well also, and her personality matched almost that of Tenten's, despite the age difference and different outlook on love.

"Silly brother, she stands out in the room. You should go venture for her. She practically screams attention." she said sighing happily and batted her lashes teasingly as she took the tray carefully once more and went off to talk to Lady Tsunade.

Neji rose the glass to his lips and smiled, and pondered at the same time in wondering where the beautiful kunoichi must be. The evening drew out to a longer one as he glanced toward the huge clock near the mantelpiece.

It struck which alarmed him greatly, as he only came at eight. Two entire hours passed by and he had not heard from the one whom he loved and it ate at his insides. The question that he had deemed for her was so important for him, that he no absolute time to waste on this at all. It was impervious that he knew where she was now; she had been on his mind the entire evening.

The ladies came and went, as so did the time. And as well as the gentlemen too. He wondered just in how they were able to take up so many different kinds of wine and not feel absolutely faint by the end of the evening. Even so, he glanced once more with nervous eyes at his clock and saw it now struck twelve. He remembered the good old days with her...he would crush her in his arms and his heart would skip a beat as her lips would come in contact with his..but those days have already ended. The last time he could even recount to when she had been so happy to see him had been ages ago,before he had left to go on a special mission. She had been on his mind from when he left to when he came back...and he wondered if she had at all thought about him.

Seeing a seat that was vacant he strode over and sat in it. A sly smirk came across his face as he remembered the memories of how soft her skin felt against his..or how her eyes would dance with a glow..or to the night where her face had been flushed after she had realized she had been taken. Nothing in the world would replace that moment of them together in absolute bliss, her head rested on his chest, completely away from the world. Nothing could replace her soft sense of smell or her cute style of dress...she bewitched him..body and soul. She had never deserted him or left his side..and promised him that she would always love him, and he would love her, even as the endest of their days had come closer..a sacred vow she had prolonged in her heart to this very special man. But how he wished he could see her again, and tell her he loved her meant everything his heart could ask for. Even if it were for a simple minute he would use it in absolute wise pondering. Her hair was so perfect...and long as was the color of dark chocolate. The eyes were of deceiving seductuve nature, one that would lure him every time. In all his years as he now was twenty four had a woman compelled him so much as to his knees. Refusing to give in, he decided that he had relentlessly stayed in his world for far too long. He had to find her, no matter what the cost.

Rising from his chair, he had a plan...and remembered it well within the depths of his mind. Remembering her simple smell was one thing, but not being able to see her through just the little amount of people left in the crowd was driving him to insanity.

Taking his hands, he placed them to the side of his face and opened his mouth. "Byakugan." he whispered. The entire room had shrunk to a tinier size, as well as his mental capacity. As he walked slowly he went on to find what he had searched for.

And then, she was there.

The soft humming of music followed by the touch of keys to a piano was his clue, as so was the very hands that touched the cold wood and drew him like a moth to the flame. Casually walking as to not give away what was on his mind, he bent his heels in the floor and went to go see her and stopped.

Her back was toward him, but bare. The dress she had been wearing was no ordinary dress..but the dress he bought for her ages ago when they had went on the mission to England. The dress curved down and stopped at her shoulders, though still a single red string had held the fabric in the back, ending in a 'v'. The material was made of the finest silk as he recalled from his memory and her pleading eyes before he had bought it for her. If he remembered correctly, the front seemed like a drape and acted as a shall, but had a tiny corset in the front, but with invisible straps in the back.

Walking with earnest careful dignity and with the composure he had known all his life he managed to go near her. Her fingers swayed at the piano keys as her elbows rested on nothing but thin air and seemed to dance their way across the keys, and as he always put it, her step and style in she played seemed like water and flowed through his memory. Taking a deep breath, he saw another chair closest to her and sat behind her, admiring as he looked upon the one thing he loved so dear.

The hair had been pinned up, in a beautiful bun, and had no fancy feathers to attract more attention, but just a simple ruby pendant pin that shone and seemed to glisten to the tiny movement and counters of her body. Let alone him being there was torturous, he decided to wait until she had been done to-"

"Neji! You're still here I see." said a familiar and friendly voice and the jounin looked up to see the one character he did not want to converse with the rest of the day.

"Naruto..it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Neji. I came by to let you know that they will be closing the ballroom soon, in a matter of another hour. I'm guessing you already have your hotel fixed and a plan to sleep for the night."

"Yes." came the simple reply. "I do. I am all the way at the end of the hall."

It was impossible not to notice how much all the students have grown. Naruto only deemed nineteen, though his mannerisms and ways of being about were considered to be older. Neji never would have thought a boy such as him would mature so fast. But time had flown so quickly that he had forgotten that the piano had stopped playing..and Tenten wasn't there.

Naruto, not helping but to notice Neji's small fret look tapped his shoulder, hoping to find out his odd way of acting.

"Neji? Are you alright?"

He stopped his blank stare and looked toward the orange haired genin.

"I'm quite alright if your asking..I felt a little faint for a moment." he lied conspicuously, hoping to get him off his back.

Not really believing what he said now, Naruto gave a tiny suspicious warn look. "Well, if you should need anything, I'll be heading back to my room, I mean, Mine and Hinata's." he said a little somberly and went out to shake his hand and Neji did so and both nodded toward the other before he dissapeared.

He stood up and dusted himself off, and yet there came another distraction of an emerald green one that came teasingly flying by and patted him on the back.

"My my Nej, it seems you haven't found your flower yet the entire night." she said while giving him a wink as she crossed her arms and looked at him sure fly. He angrily, but annoyingly looked at her back.

"Will you please stop reading my thoughts Anko...turn that off." he said sternly and walked away from her as she gave a pouted face and opened her fan.

"It's not like I can read your mind when your over there Nej, only when your near me." she said as she fluffed her feather fan up, trying to add more life to it.

"Yes, but I can also use my Byakugan and see things. I don't think you want me to do that do you." he said half teasingly but annoyed also. He had nothing against Anko, though she was a sister to him, but at times she would pester him to throw him off. He refused to let that happen again, 4 years later.

"Hmm...that is a slightingly good question I should say myself." she said with a sly smile as she turned around and walked superstitiously away from him. Neji sighed. When she was in a good reach away, he shook his head.

"I didn't think she would have the capacity of having a little of a slut in her..I guess she does." he thought quietly out loud as he turned and walked toward the glass doors. They were tinted so the people on the other side seemed a little blurry, but not blurry enough where he couldn't tell who they were.

Bravely, he reached the knob slowly and proceeded to open it slowly. Peeking his head through the door, he found the scarlet beauty at last, laying on a sofa in the lounge area, very exhausted. Her back was no longer facing him right now, and her face was down in followed by her arms in a cradled fetus position. Suddenly with her eyes still closed, she rose a hand to her face and swept the tiny bit of hairs away from her eyes that were annoying her state of sleep, and settled back into her arms acting as a pillow.

It would take everything he had now, just to fight off the urge to go and take her. But he knew better than that of course, he was Neji and Neji never failed at all to something that would encase him. He noticed the room was empty, and only she existed, as did the beautiful lounge area, the slightly foggy mirrors, still tainted from cigarette smoke, and the candles lit on all sides where a tiny fountain on the other side of the room kept everything at peace. Anything he wanted to do now should be done at this time, because he knew the minutes were going by slowly.

Going by her, there was some space left on the sofa where she laid. He carefully took a seat by her, and felt himself getting high on her scent. Bending down, he left a tiny small peck of a kiss on her soft neck and instantly a surge of electricity flew into him, making him back off a little harder thah he thought he would, and in this way he had regretted it instantly, as the eyelids fluttered, then opened.

She stared, at first completley shocked out of her mind, but then he saw as the beautiful chocolate gazed first downwards, then slowly made their way up till it finally reached his face.

Blinking her eyes once more, Neji could not believe the actual beauty he beheld. It was amazing how everything about her seemed to glow, as even the hair in the radiance of the little light that was around. The candles brought out what little red she had in her hair and cast a unique shadow under her chin. Though she tried at first to not recognize the man who stared so intently at her, she realized he had not willingly wanted to get up and leave, and the scent from him drew an all too familiar face to her mind. Yet there was something about him that drew her.

"Neji?" she asked blankly.

He stared after, and never let the seriousness leave his eyes.

"Tenten.." he whispered as he rose a hand and cupped her cheek with his hand.

She closed her eyes as she savored the feeling.

"If I may ask, do you know what time it is Nej?" she put out, and it suddenly came back to him in a rush of overflowing water that she had called him by his nickname. The name alone, said with her voice was enough to bring a chill down his spine.

"..Yeah." he managed to blurt out. "However, I saw you didn't leave after you played that beautiful song...so I waited for you."

She clung her head back, in pure disbelief.

"You...you waited for me?" her eyes never seemed so brown as they did now.

He nodded slowly, but he knew deep within his heart there were more things for him to say and overcome. "Of course I waited for you. I waited for you for three years."

She rose nervously and tried to ignore the feeling of her legs and didn't want to look at his face, because in an instant she felt completely lower than him, as if anything could pick her now fragile body and throw her to the deepest depths of hell with little or no effort. Her face was on fire, as so her hands and she tried disdainfully to ignore the tiny bit of sweat that trickled along down her temple.

The prodigy arose and with a sudden swift motion, still too fast for Tenten to recognize, took her hand. It had starled her at once, for the surge of electricity never went away whenever their skin came in contact. She turned her head and shoe on him with pleading eyes.

"Neji please...let me go."

"No. I can't."

"And just why cant you?" she said as she twisted her arm within his steel grasp.

He took a deep intake of breath before he went on. His lips ached..he longed for the woman he once knew. It pained him to see her lifeless, and without any devoid of emotion. A sword still dangled on his heart and didn't seem to get out fully since the last time they parted. It was then he remembered how cool her lips felt against his.

Not clearly in range of his own thinking, his hand went to bring her closer, her eyes widened with interest. Both hands went to cup her face as he brought his lips slowly upon hers. The immediate contact sent her squirming within, as she found his fire had melted the ice that had been encased in her heart for so long. Pressing his lips up in making the kiss deeper, his heart flew as he felt she had wrapped her arms around him; one around his shoulder the other in his hair. The kunoichi felt limp against him, devoid of any strength as she felt it leave her body. The power she had of apathy to linger in her soul had shattered and fell to pieces.

A raging fire had been cooled upon her skin, as she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. Slowly and torturously he had left her mouth and trailed soft kiss down her neck and finally reached her collarbone. Her eye opened when he had taken the hold from her dress and shifted it downwards as she became welcomed by the cool air on the unexposed skin. His hands now traveled past her shoulders and lay around her waist. Bringing her closer to his chest he kept his face tucked in the crook of her neck.

"Neji.." she whispered.

"What is it hun." he whispered back to her all the while keeping her in between his soft embrace. She felt delicate and vulnerable..something he had not seen in her for a long time.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as she could with all her might to bring him closer to her, to feel his warmth against her icy skin.

Shaking his head, he laid a kiss on her forehead, that then traveled to her eyes, and eventually rested on her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Who should say his apologies should be me." he whispered to her as he turned around and guided her towards the sofa.

In the instant upon him ending the sentence she brought hers hands to his and set them coolly away from her hips.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her as he moved in closer. The act made her back away slowly, then coolly lay just slightly on the sofa.

"I think its wrong to rekindle this." she said it almost sounding in a whisper.

Saddened by the hurt look that shone on his face, she went and reached his hand.

"Your saying I wasted my time.." he ended as he turned around and began to make his way out.

"No!"she panicked.

Stopping in his tracks, he felt two arms from behind him tighten as he closed his eyes. He instantly put his hands on hers as his grip tightened.

"No.." she began. "You didn't waste your time..at all-" her voice was on the brink of tears.

It was all she could say as he turned around quickly and laid her on the sofa. Climbing on top, he laid a kiss on her cheek while wiping away the tear that had stained her skin along with the mascara. She never wore mascara before he knew her...ever. Even then he continued to examine more of the features of her face..there was no blush, but the same style she would always wear to any very formal occasion, smoky eyes and clear lip gloss. "Do you remember Ten..." he started.

Her beautiful eyes showed a bit discontentment and confusion before she opened them widely as she realized what he had said..

"Yes..I do our.. first time. You never said I love you before that." she she said quietly. She pondered for a second, then she mused. "Yes though Nej, I do remember you said it to me, on a mission long before that...but I did not remember."

"You were on the verge of passing out." he explained.

She chuckled quietly as he put both arms on either side of her and rested.

"Nej.." she whispered.

He put his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath.

"We have to go soon." she kissed his forehead. He seemed so at ease now, as she realized he had finally found his treasure. Brushing the soft hairs away from his face, she went to go kiss him one more time, but this time, he rose up and kissed her first.

"We dont have to go.." he said looking and pondering.

She cocked her head to the side in the cutest manner. "Of course we do- their going to lock us out!"

He shook his head smiling. "Thats the best part. Don't you want to do something daring?" he asked, hoping to get some of her back.

"No... though I greatly disagree that anyone would look in the lounge here."

"Then Tenten I am getting comfortable." he said while shifting in a more relaxing position.

"Are you saying we should stay overnight here? Do you have a hotel room?"she asked nervously. He loved that. Loved how she panicked a bit, and a faint rose blush would rise to her cheeks, then magically wash away when she found out everything would go well.

"Alright." she said happily as she squirmed from under him. "Um..may I please get up?" she asked politely with sarcasm. Neji flashed an curious look.

He raised his eyebrow. "Sure.."

Allowing her time, she got up and walked gracefully toward the bathroom. In a matter of minutes, she was out, but with a questioning look.

"I think it's best if we go back to our rooms." she said with a sly smirk and Neji had to suppress a laugh.

"Allright." he chuckled. "Lets go."

--

"You see, I knew he was going to find the scarlet beauty." whispered someone just outside the front staircase leading to the lounge. An envious but happy giggling was heard by a certain brunette with a long black fan.

"Ahh..Tsunade sama..I didn't want this evening to end really.."she said as she continued dazing at the two lovebirds from below. "It seems though its time to kick them out, its already 12:30." she said while she played with the hemming of her dress.

"Anko sweetheart, I think I'll go lock up the place." said Tsunade as she fumbled with the keys.

Anko delivered a horrified expression.

"But Tsunade sama! They will be locked in till morning.." she stopped upon realizing a certain smile her sensei had given her.

"I'll leave them alone." she said giving her a wink.

Anko smiled and took a one last look. "Well..alright I guess." she said happily.

Tsunade smiled. "They can call it a dream in the morning." she whispered to her and all was silent except for the small fit of giggles by an emerald beauty.


End file.
